The Final Problem - fixed
by Erwael
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Réécriture de différents moments de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4, saupoudré de Johnlock. John et Sherlock sont confrontés à Eurus et à sa folie, accompagnés de Mycroft. Toutes les émotions cachées se cristallisent alors qu'ils font face à l'ennemi le plus dangereux qu'ils ont jamais affronté : eux-même.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'espère pouvoir temriner ce recueil assez rapidement ! Il est parti d'un simple thread sur twitter : si vous pouviez changer un épisode de Sherlock BBC, lequel serait-ce, et que changeriez-vous ? Et j'ai choisi le dernier épisode. Celui qui, pour moi, m'a le plus brisé le cœur. Donc absolument tous les autres épisodes sont pris en compte dans ce que j'écris, y compris certaines parties de The Final Problem.

Remise en contexte : nous nous situons avant le début de l'épisode, lorsque John et Sherlock décident de faire peur à Mycroft.

Enjoy !

* * *

Fait 1 : il avait une sœur. Fait 2 : Mycroft était au courant, et l'avait enfermée. Fait 3 : elle avait tiré sur John ?

Sherlock soupira, les doigts sur ses tempes. John était assis dans le canapé à côté de lui, un air énervé peint sur le visage. Il se frottait l'arrière de la tête de sa main gauche, là où son crâne avait heurté le sol. Sherlock lui jeta un regard presque inquiet. N'était-ce pas trop ? La mort de Mary, lui qui se droguait et manquait de se faire tuer, et maintenant une femme qui lui tirait dessus en prétendant être la soeur cachée de Mycroft et lui-même...

\- Sherlock, tu vas bien ?

Il se tourna vers John, essayant à peine de cacher le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. John. Tendre, soucieux, gentil John. Qui venait d'être agressé, mais qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce que John s'inquiétait toujours. Il hocha la tête, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du docteur. Il pouvait voir, derrière son ton doux, une colère immense qui bouillonnait, à sa mâchoire crispée, les muscles de ses mains tendus tout comme ceux de son cou. John Watson était vraiment très énervé.

\- Mycroft ne me dira jamais la vérité, réfléchit tout haut le dtective.

\- Tu crois ?

Un éclat inquiétant brillait dans les yeux de John, qui avait l'air d'un chat ayant découvert un canari.

\- Il y a un moyen de le faire parler : lui faire peur jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Comptes-tu torturer mon frère ?

Le docteur gloussa. Sherlock enferma ce son délicieux dans un tiroir de la pièce réservée à John dans son palais mental.

\- Non, simplement lui faire peur. Je suis sûr que tu as une idée de ce qui le terrifie… en plus de ta sœur, évidemment.

Sherlock ferma les yeux un instant, fouillant dans la quantité de choses amassées au sujet de son frère.

\- Il y a bien cette histoire de clown…

Le rictus carnassier de John lui donna envie de l'embrasser, et il repoussa vivement cette pensée au loin. Bien trop perturbante, bien trop incongrue, comme elle l'avait toujours été. John avait été attiré par lui, certes, mais avant. Avant Mary. Avant Rose. Avant qu'il ne la tue. Il clôt ses paupières à nouveau, préférant se réfugier dans son palais mental que de se confronter aux yeux trop expressifs de John.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que, cachés dans l'ombre, ils observaient Mycroft proprement terrifié avouer l'existence d'Eurus, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de penser que John était parfois bien plus qu'un conducteur de lumière. Parfois, il la produisait. Il mit ce fait en post-it à côté du discours de mariage qu'il avait fait pour les Watson. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie ! Laissez-moi des commentaires, dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite (même si j'ai déjà des idées, si vous pensez à un passage auquel je n'avais pas pensé, peut-être que ça rentrera dans mon idée de base !) ! On sera sous une forme de recueil de courts chapitres, presque des OS, mais qui mis bout à bout retranscriront tout l'épisode.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Seconde partie. Pour l'instant, pas d'énormes modifications dans les dialogues. Promis, ça va venir !

John et Sherlock parlent à Mycroft. C'est une affaire de famille...

* * *

\- C'est une affaire privée.

\- John reste.

\- Ca doit rester en famille !

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il reste !

Mycroft se recula dans sa chaise au cri soudain de Sherlock. Ce dernier grinça des dents, furieux. Bien sûr que John faisait partie de sa famille. Depuis bien longtemps, il était même la seule qu'il avait. Lui, Rosie, Mrs Hudson. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, il n'en avait jamais été capable. Mais le petit sourire en coin de John, alors qu'il baissait la tête vers son carnet, lui disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû essayer plus fort. Parce que c'était une chose magnifique à voir. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu sur son visage un sourire aussi fin, mais pourtant heureux, depuis le mariage, avec tout ce qui l'avait suivi…

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas penser à ça maintenant.

John, en face de lui, essayait de cacher le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il faisait partie de la famille. De la famille de Sherlock. Bien entendu, Sherlock avait déjà eu des expressions magnifiques à son égard _ toi, toujours toi_– _les deux personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde – qui t'aiment – moi non plus -_mais c'était différent. Il se mariait. Sherlock venait juste de revenir d'entre les morts. Il se secoua intérieurement. Mycroft devait parler. Alors John ignora la chaleur qui l'investissait lentement, comme un thé chaud un jour de pluie, pour écouter l'homme et faire taire le besoin qui courait dans ses veines.

\- Alors vous étiez trois. Deux frères, et une sœur. Avec combien d'années d'écart ?

\- Il y a sept ans entre Sherlock et moi, et un an entre Sherlock et Eurus.

Mycroft avait l'air tellement ennuyé que ça en était presque amusant. Du moins, ça aurait pu l'être si le sujet n'était pas si grave.

\- L'enfant du milieu, je comprends mieux.

Le visage de Sherlock le fit glousser.

\- Elle l'avait aussi ?

\- Elle avait quoi ?

Il avait souvent vu Mycroft se faire passer pour plus bête qu'il n'était réellement, mais n'avait jamais autant détesté ça.

\- Ce truc de déduction.

\- « Ce truc de déduction » ?

A nouveau, Sherlock serra les dents. Il détestait quand Mycroft se moquait de John. Evidemment, il savait qu'il le faisait aussi, mais dans son cas, John savait qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Ou, du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Oui.

\- Si seulement vous saviez.

\- Eclairez-moi.

\- Je suis le frère intelligent.

\- D'après toi.

Sherlock était moqueur à son tour. John avait tendance à se dire que Mycroft n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'il voulait que tout le monde le croie. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel : la compréhension des émotions et des sentiments. Et, autant que Sherlock aimait se définir comme un sociopathe, son docteur savait, et il croyait dur comme fer que Sherlock savait aussi, que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il était effectivement un génie, mais pas un sociopathe. Il avait des émotions - _il y a quelque chose que je dois t__e dire, que j'ai toujours voulu t'avouer – __J__ohn __W__atson, sur qui je peux toujours compter – __je suis terrifié, John – mon corps me trahit – _bien sûr qu'il en avait, il en avait toujours eu – _j'ai tué sa femme_.

C'était vraiment triste qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite arrive bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Si vous ne retrouvez pas tout à fait les paroles prononcées en français dans les mots en italique, c'est parce que la traduction du doublage français est plus que moyenne, donc j'ai pris la traduction des sous-titres, ou re-traduit moi-même.

A bientôt !

Erwaël


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Allez, voici le troisième chapitre ! Mycroft vient de finir son récit sur Eurus, et tout est sur le point de basculer...

* * *

\- Qui que vous ayez vu, ça ne peut pas être elle.

Et la fenêtre se brisa, surprenant les trois hommes qui se tournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait cassée.

\- I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree.

Ils restèrent figés. Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard. C'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. John se rapprocha de Sherlock et attrapa son bras. Il n'allait pas le laisse seul, pas cette fois. Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, mais il resserra simplement sa prise. Quelque chose dans les yeux du détective semblait dire _ne me laisse pas, reste – s'il te plaît_ alors il resta. L'exclamation inquiète de Mycroft le sortit de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Reculez et ne bougez plus !

Sherlock put sentir le frisson qui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, et il vit l'éclair de peur dans ses yeux alors que l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Il fixa Mycroft. John avait peur, et ça devait s'arrêter immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Mycroft ?

Son frère sembla secoué par sa voix.

\- On les appelle des grenades patientes.

\- Patientes ?

John baissa le regard vers l'engin, ses doigts toujours fermement agrippés à la manche de Sherlock.

\- Le détecteur de mouvement s'est activé, ne bougez plus maintenant ou cette grenade explosera.

Les mots suivant se perdirent dans le brouillard de pensées qui fusaient dans l'esprit de John. Bouger signifiait mourir. Rosie… Il ne pourrait même pas embrasser Rosie une dernière fois. Il l'avait laissée chez sa nourrice sans même la regarder en face avant de partir. Parfois, il avait l'impression que même Sherlock prêtait plus d'attention que lui à sa propre fille. Mais se forçant à réfléchir, il dit :

\- Mrs Hudson.

Les mains de Sherlock ne tremblaient pas, mais il pouvait sentir le sang dans ses veines le brûler de l'intérieur, attiré comme un aimant par la main de John. Seigneur, qu'il voulait tenir cette main. Mais John ne le voudrait jamais. John… - _N'importe qui d'autre. N'importe qui. - un putain de jeu ? -_ il avait besoin de se concentrer, pour pouvoir tous les sortir de là vivants.

\- Si on se fie à ses habitudes elle n'en a plus que pour deux minutes.

\- Elle range l'aspirateur au fond de l'appartement.

\- Et alors ?

Parfois, Mycroft était vraiment un idiot.

\- Alors c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sera le plus en sécurité. Puisque tôt ou tard nous devrons bouger, autant le faire quand elle sera à l'abri.

Sherlock sourit légèrement à John. Lui, au contraire, n'était définitivement pas un idiot.

\- Quand elle aura terminé nous lui laisserons huit secondes pour traverser l'appartement. Elle est rapide quand elle fait le ménage. Ensuite on fonce.

Mycroft hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Nous aurons au maximum trois secondes pour sortir du rayon d'action.

\- Toi, prends l'escalier et fait sortir Mrs Hudson.

John sourit à nouveau. Sherlock pouvait être si prévenant parfois, bien différent de l'homme qu'il avait un jour rencontré à la morgue. De toute façon, Mrs Hudson avait toujours été spéciale – _si Mrs Hudson quittait Baker Street, l'Angleterre tomberait_ – il tenait vraiment à elle. Le docteur ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux protestations de Mycroft, bientôt rendu au silence par la logique de Sherlock. Comme toujours.

\- Il doit nous rester une minute, dit SJohn Nous devrons sauter par la fenêtre.

\- Je te suivrai.

Ils étaient trop proches pour utiliser des fenêtres différentes – ou plutôt, John était trop loin de celle de droite, collé comme il était à Sherlock. L'un d'entre eux devrait se résoudre à sauter en deuxième. Il semblait que Sherlock veuille lui laisser la priorité. Il allait protester, mais Sherlock le coupa.

\- Pense à Rosie. Saute en premier.

Son regard promettait – _je ne te laisserai pas seul, je te promets John, je serai juste derrière toi_.

\- Hors de question que je te perde à nouveau.

Les mots de John n'avaient été qu'un souffle. Sherlock pouvait sentir sa main trembler contre son bras.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas.

\- Sherlock.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux quelques secondes. Les doigts de John glissèrent légèrement sur la manche de Sherlock vers son poignet.

\- Bonne chance, messieurs. Trois… deux… un…

Au même instant, ils se tournèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Il était bien possible que John courre encore plus vite, parce que Sherlock était derrière lui, et qu'il lui tenait la main. Fermement. Et il allait…

La fenêtre.

Le verre. Le souffle de l'explosion. L'auvent.

Puis le sol, et le corps de Sherlock s'écrasant sur le sien.

Il était assommé, sa tête pulsant douloureusement.

\- Sherlock?

Il essaya de bouger, roula sur le côté, et Sherlock glissa à côté de lui. John toussa, un peu de fumée s'échappait du dos du détective.

\- Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, bougea ses paupières puis grimaça en essayant de bouger.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Un son extrêmement aigu résonnait dans les oreilles de Sherlock. Il pouvait voir le visage anxieux de John au dessus du sien. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, l'auvent avait, comme il l'avait prévu, ralentit sa chute. Lui, par contre, avait été plus proche de l'explosion, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses tympans lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de John bouger sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Il sourit un peu, et essaya de le rassurer.

\- Je vais bien.

Le docteur laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Sherlock se redressa et attrapa sa main.

\- Très bien.

* * *

Enfin, je commence à changer des choses ! Je colle à peu près à l'épisode pour certaines parties, mais on arrive au moment où je vais vraiment changer des trucs.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !

Erwaël


End file.
